DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): According to the World Health Organization, by the year 2000, Asia will have the largest number of persons infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in the world. This application requests funding to evaluate the sustainability of a community-based behavioral intervention for female sex workers, clients, and pimps in Indonesia, Bali. The effectiveness of two long-term maintenance programs will be assessed at 6, 12, and 18-month intervals. Evaluation will be both cross sectional and longitudinal. The intervention is based on three behavioral models: diffusion theory, the Health Belief model, and social cognitive theory. The project will evaluate the efficacy of the proposed intervention through personal interviews as well as through the establishment of a disease outcome. The presence of sexually transmitted infections will be evaluated at baseline, and at 6, 12, and 18 months. It is hoped that results from this project can be used as a model of development for intervention programs for sex workers and clients in other parts of the world.